Rose Petals & Dr. Pepper
by Richess
Summary: Fred and Gunn sweetness. Plot less Fred/Gunn goodness. Spoilers up to 'Provider.' Rating an extremely light R.


** Title:** Rose Petals & Dr. Pepper

** Author:** Richess a.k.a. A. N. H. Richards

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** Fred and Gunn sweetness. Plot less Fred/Gunn goodness. Spoilers up to 'Provider.'

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing but sue anyway cause any publicity is good publicity beside I own three things my stereo, my computer and my DVD player. Have fun taking them if you really want them.

** Distribution:** Just ask at richess78@hotmail.com

** Notes:** I don't think I can ever write Fred like she is on the show. But I try.

** Dedicated:** To all the Fred/Gunn fans. And especially to all the Fred/Gunn haters (muhaahaa)

** Thanks to: **Wrydin for betaing this fic for me. And much luv to Miss Binks to the incouragement.

________________________________________________________________

She lay on her bed, her eyes closed, as his hands crept up and down her torso. The flow of her body was mesmerisingto him. 

Her hair fanned out over the pillows, her slim body moving seductively. His hands slid from her neck down her body, skimming over her small breaststo her flat stomach to her inner thighs. She couldn't see his face, but his touch was so familiar and so right that she was completely under his control and loving every moment of it. The soft large hands along her outer thigh travelled back up her body. 

She ran her fingernails along his back as he kissed her passionately. He pulled back and she could see him clearly_ ._ _ Charles_. She pressed soft lips against his shoulder, trailing hot kisses along his almond brown skin. Gunn gently brushed a strandof hair from her face and looked deep into her eyes. She couldn't believe how close they were right now and she wanted him closer, she closed her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation as she thought of him deep inside her_ ,_ making her feel like a real woman for the first time in her life. His hands holding her close and steady as he relished her body, admiring her every curve and muscle. She wanted to hear him moan as her legs rose to lock around his hips_ ,_ giving him access to her willing body. 

Suddenly Fred felt something silky soft run along her neck. She opened her eyes to see a sexy smile spread across Gunn's face as he held a long stemmed rose to her lips, moving itdown her chin and neck to the hollow of her collar bone. She giggled as it tickled her. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered in her ear, the rose in his hand never stoppingits blissful assault of her senses. He lay beside her, teasing her with the erotic instrument, drinking in every emotion that crossed her face and danced across her body. Her chest heavedin anticipation as the rose brushed lightly over her stomach.

"Do you know how much I think of you day and night?" Gunn tossed the rose aside and planted his lips to hers ever so gently. He slowly kissed her jaw and then trailed his way downward, his mouth seamlessly replacing the rose. She sighed with every imprint of his lips on her body.

"I could do this all day. Worship you." He grabbed her arm and kissed her wrist. "I wish I knew how you felt_ . _ I wish I knew what you wanted_ . _ Which one do you want_ ,_ Fred? Turkey or chicken salad?"

Fred bolted up from the computer and looked up to see Gunn holding two sandwiches_ . _"Sorry to wake you. But Lorne is eating everything in sight, so I figured I think you were having a nice dream_ . _ I don't think I have ever seen anyone smile while they were sleeping."

"It was a nice dream," she yawned and then giggled to herself. Gunn looked at her strangely and smiledwith an amused shake of his head_ ._ "Chicken."

"Was I in your dream?" Gunn handed her the sandwich and a Dr. Pepper knowing it was her favourite.

"Maybe." Fred smiled shyly dipping her head_ ,_ down looking at him under her long eyelashes.

"Maybe? That doesn't sound very interesting. What kind of role?" His eyes swept over her body and she blushed deeply. No one had ever looked at her like that. Like she was a woman and not a fragile little girl. 

With unaccustomed confidence she waited until he took a drink of his coke and then added, "Well, maybe the romantic lead."

Gunn nearly choked. "The what?"

Fred grabbed her sandwich and Dr. Pepper.

"Really?" She heard him ask. Fred looked at Gunn for a brief second, biting her bottom lip as she tried to suppress her smile.

"Well maybe I'll tell you the plot someday soon," she teased. She had never seen Gunn smile so brightly.

** The End**


End file.
